Monstre
by little akary
Summary: Il savait pas comment faire pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, et la vermine en profitait. Franchement Izaya avait peut-être raison, après tout il n'était qu'un monstre. Shizaya. Fic relue, corrigée et légèrement revisitée
1. Chapter 1

Bon je suis pas très sûre de ce que ça vaut mais une amie m'a convaincue de la poster alors voilà mon dernier Shizaya en date.

J'ai relu, corrigé quelques erreurs et remaniés quelques parties!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Une touffe de cheveux brun attira son regard. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour… encore une fois. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. N'ayant rien à porté direct de main Shizuo se dirigea vers le premier distributeur en hurlant le prénom de sa Némésis :<p>

« IZAYA ! »

Il arracha du sol la pauvre machine qui n'avait absolument rien demandé à personne et certainement pas d'être retiré de son habitat naturel. Cependant le blond faisait fi de tout ça, tout comme du fait que la gravité voulait qu'un objet aussi lourd ne puisse pas voler, et balança son arme sur le brun un peu plus loin qui courait déjà. Loin de se contenter de ça le collecteur de dettes se lança à sa poursuite, entendant à peine :

« Shizuo tu es au travail. »

Il était définitivement trop loin pour que le pauvre rappelle de Tom ne l'atteigne. De toute façon il n'avait plus en tête que la vermine devant lui qui courait en riant. Ce que ça pouvait l'agacer. Il ne pouvait pas le fuir en ayant peur comme tout le monde. C'était bien lui qui le traitait de monstre alors pourquoi n'agissait-il pas comme s'il en était véritablement un. Pourquoi venait-il encore le chercher ? Il arracha au passage un panneau de circulation, limitation de vitesse à 50 si ça intéresse quelqu'un, pour le lancer devant lui. Une nouvelle fois Izaya esquiva en rigolant, bien qu'il ait du modifier sa direction. Son oeil suivi le déplacement prenant en compte le décors dans lequel ils évoluaient maintenant. L'ancien serveur remarqua qu'il était sortit d'Ikekuburo. Il s'arrêta alors en soupirant, puis fit demi-tour. Au moins la vermine n'était plus dans son quartier. Il shoota dans quelque chose d'invisible au sol avant de sortir son paquet de cigarette qu'il tapa pour en faire sortir une. Il était en train de l'allumer une lorsque la voix de l'informateur résonna beaucoup trop près à son goût.

« Bah alors, fatigué, Shizu-chan ? »

Le blond froissa son paquet avant d'avoir la présence d'esprit de le ranger dans une de ses poches. Ca coûtait assez cher pour ne pas qu'il en gaspille si inutilement pour une telle vermine. Shizuo tira un long moment sur sa cigarette avant de tout recracher sur l'informateur qui s'était déplacé en face de lui. Ce dernier fit la grimace, il n'aimait pas du tout ça et Shizuo le savait. Il le vit alors faire quelques pas en arrière… assez pour être de retour dans le quartier du collecteur de dettes. Ce fut au blond de faire la grimace, il se foutait royalement de lui. Alors il se précipita vers l'autre, faisant voler sa cigarette qu'il venait pourtant juste d'allumer, les économies ne seraient pas pour aujourd'hui, dommage... La course-poursuite reprit inévitablement. A travers Shinjuku cette fois là. Shizuo suivant toujours le chemin décidé depuis le début par sa Némésis. Il savait… Il savait où cela aller le mener et pourtant sa rage le consumait toujours au point qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas.

Jusqu'à finir par refermer avec violence la porte de l'appartement de l'informateur. Heureusement celle-ci ne cassa pas. Il attrapa avec tout autant de délicatesse la vermine qui ne tenta même pas de se défendre, aucun doute sur qui avait l'avantage en ce moment même. Shizuo ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à ce qu'il faisait. Il était emporté par la rage, voir passion, du moment. Le brun lui-même semblait l'encourager alors il se laissait aller. C'était le meilleur moyen de se calmer, enfin dans l'état actuel des choses. Ainsi la porte de la chambre claqua à son tour les laissant tous deux dans le noir et c'était une bonne chose. Le noir cachait. Le noir troublait les sens. Le noir permettait d'oublier. Les vêtements partirent en lambeau avant que la couette ne soit dégagée du lit. Ils avaient autre chose à y faire. Dormir ne serait certainement pas leur préoccupation première. D'ailleurs le blond ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps dans de vulgaire préliminaire. De toute façon Izaya n'en avait jamais demandé. Il était un monstre après tout. Alors il se comporterait ainsi, puisque c'était de cette façon que le brun le voyait. Après tout, les choses s'étaient toujours passées comme ça, et puis il ne pouvait nier que l'entendre crier comme ça lui faisait plaisir. C'était de la douleur il l'entendait, et en même temps du plaisir, il devait bien être le seul à mélanger ses deux sons aussi bien. Le blond ne pouvait alors que se sentir orgueilleux d'être celui qui était à la base de ses sons. Que c'était lui qui l'emmenait là, et seulement lui. Personne d'autre n'aurait l'idée d'essayer de toute façon. Il n'y avait qu'un monstre qui mêlait la douleur à un tel acte. Alors qu'il ne devrait être fait que par amour. Oui mais voilà, l'amour n'existe pas, parce que ce qui les lie n'est qu'une haine réciproque.

« Tu es un monstre Shizu-chan. »

Le brun était couché de côté, dos à lui. Sa voix était encore déformée par l'acte qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Cette voix que Shizuo adorait tant et qui était capable de le briser si facilement pourtant. Avec ces quelques mots. Il n'était qu'un monstre, c'est sûr.

« Pourquoi viens-tu en rechercher alors ?

-Ahah, serais-tu blessé ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face au collecteur de dettes. Ses yeux ne cillèrent pas. Il était blessé. Son visage resta neutre alors qu'il regardait le plafond. Il était blessé. Un nouveau rire échappa à Izaya, ce qui le fit grimacer. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui. Le résultat de toute cette barbarie n'était pas beau à voir. L'informateur semblait exténué, des sillons étaient encore visibles sur les coins de ses yeux. Izaya ne pleurait pas devant lui mais il savait que pendant l'acte il ne pouvait les retenir, la douleur devait être trop forte. Après tout il ne l'avait jamais préparé et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y allait doucement. Shizuo ferma les yeux et serra le poing. Il n'était qu'un monstre.

Il se fichait bien que l'autre est mal ainsi, c'était lui qui revenait chercher après tout, cette vermine n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Il s'en voulait cependant de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler même dans ce genre de situation. Serait-il toujours ainsi ? Ne pourrait-il jamais se retenir même si un jour il le faisait avec la personne qu'il aimait ? Il était blessé, par sa propre faiblesse.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être blessé. Tu devrais être au courant maintenant. Tu ne pourras jamais être normal, reprit le brun. Jamais tu n'arriveras à être doux, autant t'y préparer si tu n'y as pas encore pensé.

-…

-Shizu-chan, j'ai froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-Tu as jeté la couette tout à l'heure. »

Incapable d'être normal ? Pourquoi un monstre chercherait à rendre service à quelqu'un. Il n'était capable que de faire mal, n'était-ce pas ce qu'avait sous-entendu l'autre un peu plus tôt ? Le blond rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de son vis-à-vis toujours maquillés de sillons. L'ex barman se leva pour aller chercher la couette. Izaya faisait sans doute ça pour le blesser un peu plus. Le mettre au pied du mur. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à calmer ses pulsions. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi son instinct qui l'avait fait s'arrêter une fois arrivé à Shinjuku ? Il le savait pourtant à chaque fois qu'il en arrivait là, le blond en ressortait toujours meurtri. Détruit par sa propre faiblesse et les paroles assassines de sa némésis. Pourtant il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'était qu'un monstre. C'est bien connu un monstre ne réfléchit pas, il ne fait que suivre ses pulsions. Quelles qu'elles soient. De toute façon il valait mieux que ça continu ainsi, il ne fallait surtout pas que Shizuo se mette à réfléchir. Malheureusement c'est ce qu'il faisait après être passé l'acte parce qu'il y avait toujours un temps où rien ne se passait dans cette chambre. Alors Shizuo réfléchissait et il se sentait horrible, sale, profiteur. Même si c'était la faute de l'informateur à la base c'était bien lui qui se servait de force.

« Tu réfléchis encore Shizu-chan ? Où cela va-t-il te mener ? Tu ferais mieux de rester en stand-by comme tu le fais si bien. »

C'était aussi la vermine qui s'amusait à le détruire petit à petit. En fait c'était peut-être ça son plan, même si ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de maso. A vrai dire ce serait peu surprenant qu'il use de ce genre de moyen. Le blond s'assit sur le bord du lit, il ne voulait pas rester ici, mais ne trouvait pas non plus la force de partir. Il était coincé n'ayant même pas la force de remettre son sous-vêtement. Ironique venant de sa part. Une nouvelle fois il se tourna vers le brun qui semblait endormit finalement. Il pourrait le tuer là, tout serait terminé. Il ne souffrirait plus puisque plus personne ne lui offrirait de faire ça avec lui. Il le savait, toutes les femmes avaient peur de lui. Les hommes ne l'attiraient pas. Izaya… c'était juste Izaya… c'était juste pour le faire souffrir puisqu'il avait enfin trouvé un moyen d'y arriver.

Oui c'était une bonne idée, s'il le tuait maintenant, il n'aurait plus à se triturer l'esprit avec ce qu'il était capable de contrôler ou non, puisqu'il n'aurait plus besoin de le contrôler. Le blond avança sa main qu'il arrêta juste au dessus de son visage. Il n'avait plus de rage en lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Sans sa rage il était encore plus faible. Tout ce qu'il lui restait alors était cette blessure, qui ne le quitterait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sortit de l'appartement. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas quitté l'antre de son tortionnaire. Shizuo eut un petit rire jaune, ce connard se foutait vraiment de lui. Pour qu'il réfléchisse autant, c'était vraiment qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Finalement la main au dessus du visage du brun se contenta d'essuyer les sillons aux coins des yeux rouges. Puis elle passa sur la joue où il s'aperçu qu'Izaya avait la peau douce. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait comme ça. Dans le feu de l'action il ne prenait pas en compte ce genre d'information. Généralement il se sauvait comme un voleur juste après. C'était la première fois qu'il restait aussi longtemps, assez longtemps pour que l'informateur s'endorme en tout cas. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir non plus. Pas que cela l'intéresse mais il venait de s'en faire la remarque. Etait-il comme ça à chaque fois ?

* * *

><p>Shizuo soupira. C'était la cinquième fois en un mois. Un record depuis le début de ce nouveau jeu imposé par l'informateur. Les choses se passaient toujours similairement. Qu'est-ce que le brun pouvait bien rechercher là-dedans ? Il finit par comprendre que sa la première supposition était juste, ou du moins le devenait. Il ne déprimait pas encore, tout simplement parce qu'en dehors de cette chambre il n'y pensait pas. Mais si son cerveau avait été branché constamment sur les pensés qu'il avait en ce moment son état serait certainement déplorable. Se rendre compte aussi régulièrement que l'on était qu'un monstre ferait plier la plus forte des personnalités. Et en ce moment il restait beaucoup trop longtemps dans chez cette vermine.<p>

Il regarda le brun encore une fois endormi. On aurait normalement dû dire « comme un bien heureux » après un tel acte. Faire l'amour devrait rendre heureux les deux personnes concernées et pourtant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux prouvaient bien le contraire. Un putain de monstre ! Shizuo frappa le mur à côté de lui, créant un cratère. Ce qui réveilla l'autre occupant de la pièce en sursaut.

« Shizu-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Je devrais te retourner la question ? Pourquoi je suis encore là ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu oublies que tu es un monstre. »

Le blond se mit alors au dessus de lui, poing serré. A voir le visage crispé du brun, il ne pouvait pas bouger et appréhendait assez la suite. Cependant, surprenant assez l'informateur pour que ce soit visible sur son visage, il se laissa juste tomber à côté de lui. Puis avant que le brun n'ait pu dire un mot le collecteur de dettes le prit contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shizu-chan ?

-J'apprends à ne plus être un monstre.

-Mais je veux que tu en restes un.

-Moi pas. »

Il serra alors la tête du propriétaire de la chambre contre son torse pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Ils restèrent là un moment. L'ex barman se dit alors que la douceur ne lui était pas impossible finalement. Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire le brun. Enfin douceur à son sens, puisqu'il maintenait l'informateur contre son gré. Tout est une question de point de vue après tout. Lorsqu'Izaya réussi enfin à se dégager, le blond le regarda directement dans les yeux. Il avança alors la main pour reproduire un geste qu'il ne faisait qu'une fois l'autre endormi. Doucement il essuya le reste de larmes du jeune homme le laissant aussi surpris que dubitatif. Il le regarda se mordillant la lèvre l'air mécontent.

Alors Shizuo se leva en souriant légèrement. Il se sentait mieux aujourd'hui en sortant de l'appartement. Après tout il y avait autre chose qu'un monstre en lui, et ça le rassurait un peu. Même s'il savait que personne n'en profiterait, qu'il resterait seul certainement pour le reste de sa vie. Au moins lui-même le savait. C'était l'essentiel à ses yeux. Qu'il ait fait ça à Izaya prouvait bien qu'il pouvait l'être avec n'importe qui à partir du moment il y mettait du sien.

* * *

><p>« Arrête ça Shizu-chan, veux-tu ? »<p>

Mais le blond ne lâcha pas prise. Cette fois il avait fait pire que les autres fois. Il voulait se racheter moralement. Faire comme une compensation. Il avait été très violent alors il serait doux après. D'habitude il n'en prenait pas la peine. Il savait qu'il en était capable, c'était ce qui était important, Izaya ne le méritait pas mais là l'avait réellement énervé. Du sang avait légèrement décoré les draps. Les larmes ne s'étaient pas non plus arrêtées aux bords des yeux cette fois et il avait pu les voir couler. Pourquoi l'informateur l'avait-il énervé à ce point alors que c'était lui qui subissait après ?

« Oï vermine, pourquoi t'as fait ça !

-Pour rappeler ta condition de monstre, à toi et à tous.

-Tout le monde le savait déjà, remarqua-t-il.

-Mais là j'en suis sûr.

-…

-Lâche-moi Shizu-chan.

-Pas encore.

-Mais j'en veux pas de ta pitié !

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais alors ? »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Shizuo sentait bien qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. D'ailleurs jusqu'à maintenant il l'avait toujours esquivée. Ce qu'il fit une nouvelle fois en le forçant à le lâcher pour se tourner dos au collecteur de dettes. Intrigué plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer le blond avança vers lui. L'informateur faisait semblant de vouloir dormir mais Shizuo savait qu'il attendait juste qu'il parte. Il se pencha alors un peu vers lui pour déposer quelques baisers papillons dans son cou, il savait très bien quelle réaction suivrait alors.

« Ne fait pas ça ! »

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était la suite.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre Shizu-chan ! »

Cependant la sonorité de ce mot si dévastateur pour le blond avait changé. Il sentait bien qu'Izaya y avait mi un autre sens. Que ce n'était plus spécialement pour désigné qu'il n'était pas humain. Non quelque chose avait blessé Izaya mais il ne savait pas quoi. Sans doute parce qu'il avait rajouté de la douceur dans ses gestes. Le blond haussa les épaules et se releva. Après tout ce n'était pas son problème. Au moins comme ça il aurait la paix. Il referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui se disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois, mais avec l'informateur il fallait s'attendre à tout.


	2. Chapter 2

« Je te déteste Shizu-chan. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Après tout l'appartement était déjà vide. Le blond venait juste de le laisser, la porte avec claqué laissant ensuite le silence. Pourquoi continuait-il sur cette piste ? Il était évident que l'ancien barman n'était absolument plus touché par ce qu'il pouvait lui dire après l'acte. Non c'était maintenant Izaya lui-même qui se posait des questions. Ca tournait en n'importe quoi. Aurait-il mal calculé une partie de son plan pour que Shizu-chan ait des gestes affectifs envers lui. Il n'en voulait pas. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il recherchait dans cette relation. Sinon il aurait prit n'importe qui d'autre mais pas Shizuo. Ca semblait logique tellement logique mais bien sûr pas pour lui. Le collecteur de dettes restait bel et bien toujours aussi imprévisible, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette partie de sa personnalité. Il détestait aussi lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été trop violent. Cela lui était presque insupportable. Comme ça ils pourraient presque ressembler à un couple. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Ca ne devait pas être le cas. Tout ce qui les liait était une haine réciproquement partagée. Ce plan n'était là que pour entretenir la monstruosité du blond, rien de plus. D'ailleurs ça ne marchait plus du tout. L'informateur se mordilla la lèvre. Comment Shizu-chan en était-il venu à être aussi doux avec lui… A moins que…

Peut-être que le garde du corps avait comprit que personnes d'autre ne pourrait jamais vouloir de lui. Alors il se contentait de ce qu'il avait sous la main pour simuler. Faisant semblant d'être en couple avec Izaya puisqu'il n'avait personne d'autre. C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, le brun en convenait. Pourtant c'était possible après tout c'était de Shizu-chan dont on parlait. L'homme le plus imprévisible d'Ikekuburo. Cette solution ne plaisait pourtant pas vraiment à l'informateur. Si de la tendresse et de l'affection venait s'ajouter à leurs échanges alors on pouvait très bien dire que c'était de l'amour. Ridicule. C'était tout à fait ridicule en plus d'être impossible. Maudit Shizu-chan. Comment pouvait-il transformer un nouveau jeu aussi bien ?

Effectivement ce jeu lui plaisait, après tout même si ce dernier était violent il arriver aussi à le faire monter bien au-delà de ça. Il ne savait pas comment cet protozoaire faisait pour rendre ça aussi bien. Izaya n'en était pas à sa première fois, il n'était pas un expert non plus. Il ne pouvait pas accorder son temps qu'à un seul humain après tout mais il avait déjà testé. C'était là que le blond devenait particulier, avec lui c'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître avant. A l'inverse il pouvait se féliciter d'avoir réussi à voler la première fois de Shizu-chan. C'était quelque chose qu'il lui avait définitivement prit et qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Malgré tout ça… le jeu avait duré assez… voir trop longtemps. Il devait maintenant y mettre fin. C'était vraiment dommage…

L'informateur se releva dans le lit avec une certaine grimace. Shizu-chan était si violent… le douleur reflua lorsque l'autre information remonta jusqu'à son cerveau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réellement pensé que ce serait dommage d'arrêter là? Serait-il devenu dépendant de cette relation aussi ambiguë soit-elle ? Il y réfléchit avec toute la mauvaise volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve et le brun comprit que non. Après tout l'hypocrisie était bien là pour se cacher, qu'elle fasse son office. Izaya soupira en reposant la tête contre le mur derrière lui. C'était certainement pour ça alors qu'il avait jugé nécessaire de montrer à tous quelle était la véritable nature du blond. Après tout personne n'aime un monstre. Alors personne ne lui prendrait Shizu-chan maintenant. Le brun avait toujours été possessif. Bien sûr il ne l'aimait pas, un peu comme un fumeur n'aime pas sa cigarette. Il en aime le goût, le parfum, voir la sensation. Il est addictif à elle mais au fond il la déteste parce qu'il sait les dégâts qu'elle produit. Shizu-chan n'était autre que la cigarette de l'informateur. Izaya eut un rire jaune, se sentant pitoyable sur ce coup, les choses ne pouvaient rester comme ça.

Surtout maintenant qu'il venait de se l'avouer il restait encore à savoir si la chose était réciproque… Et si elle ne l'était pas encore, il faudrait qu'il fasse en sorte que ce soit le cas. En commençant pas une stratégie des plus simple. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Le brun était sûr de son coup. Même si le collecteur de dettes était imprévisible, avec ce plan il était sûr d'avoir un résultat. Quelque soit ce résultat. Il avait juste à ne plus ramener le blond chez lui. Ce qui, par contre, ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller faire un tour rapide à Ikekuburo lorsque l'envie lui prendrait. Pour voir comment évoluait la situation et accessoirement pour enrager sa Némésis. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir combien de temps lui-même pourrait tenir sans sa nicotine. Bien qu'il se savait bien plus maîtrisé que le résident d'Ikekuburo, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que ça serait facile.

Comme l'avait pensé l'informateur ce fut long. Il du attendre un mois avant que l'autre ne se présente à sa porte… ou plutôt ne détruise sa porte pour entrer. Elle tenait encore sur ses gonds, elle réussit même à se refermer une fois que le blond soit passé mais ce fut avec un bruit sinistre. Cependant le locataire des lieux n'accorda même pas un regard à cette courageuse porte. Après tout Shizu-chan se tenait devant lui maintenant, alors qu'il n'était même pas passé par Ikekuburo dans la journée ou même la veille, il avait bien d'autre problème en vu. Le collecteur de dette semblait à la fois hors de lui et impatient. Finalement il était bien accroc lui aussi et apparemment moins résistant, ce qui n'était pas étonnant de la part d'un monstre. Pourtant il prit simplement une mine déconfite en relevant bêtement les épaules :

« Sais-tu combien ça coûte de changer une porte ? »

Il y eut un petit silence où l'informateur remarqua la mine énervée de son vis-à-vis. Apparemment ce n'était pas le sujet qu'il voulait aborder. Izaya sourit un peu, amusé par cette réaction.

« A voir ta tête on dirait que tu t'en moques mais là tu vois tout le monde pourra entendre notre conversation et même y assister… pour les plus téméraires du moins. Ca ne va pas être très confidentiel tout ça. Parce que je suppose que pour être venu ici de toi-même c'était parce que tu avais quelque chose à me dire. Maintenant si ça ne te gêne pas que ça soit public c'est ton choix.

-Jamais tu la fermes ! P'tain c'que tu peux être chiant.

-Tout pour ton bon plaisir Shizu-chan. Et donc que me veux-tu ? »

Le brun s'amusa de voir l'autre s'embrouiller apparemment. Il ne semblait absolument pas savoir comment entamer la conversation, ce qui n'étonnait vraiment pas Izaya. Le blond ne voulait certainement pas avoir l'air d'être en position de faiblesse face à lui. Même s'il devait très bien sentir que c'était déjà le cas, rien que de voir que c'était lui qui était venu le chercher. D'ailleurs l'habitant de Shinjuku ne chercha pas le moins du monde à l'aider. Il se cala au fond de son fauteuil en souriant, comme au cinéma. Se contentant de fixer le collecteur de dette lui demandant de s'expliquer par la seul expression de son regard. Il paraîtrait qu'il parlait trop alors il n'allait certainement pas engager la conversation maintenant. Il restait tout de même sur ses gardes, après tout Shizu-chan était vraiment trop imprévisible.

« Faisons ça autrement. »

Izaya fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Shizu-chan par là ? Il avait raison de se méfier mais il n'avait pas pensé que les choses tourneraient de cette façon, vraiment pas. Avant qu'il ne comprenne le brun fut entraîné dans la chambre. Au moins c'était direct, pas d'explication. C'était digne de l'ex barman, il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête. Il ne perdait pas de temps avec ça. Cependant l'informateur sentit directement que quelque chose ne se passerait pas comme d'habitude.

Et il n'avait pas eu tord.

« Ne refais jamais ça shizu-chan, grogna-t-il dos à lui le plus loin possible sur le lit.

-Je ferais comme je voudrais le faire. T'as pas ton mot à dire Vermine.

-Je te déteste.

-Ah oui ? Moi aussi. Comme je déteste la cigarette. »

Izaya se tourna vers le blond qui lui-même le regardait déjà. Comment cet être protozoaire était-il arrivé à la même comparaison que lui ? Peut-être un coup de chance de sa part. Comment auraient-ils pu avoir une pensée commune. La seule qui pouvait seulement les rassembler c'était leur haine réciproque. Et puis quand bien même cela ne justifiait absolument pas le fait qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient fait l'amour. Finalement le blond avait prit son temps, il avait été doux voir délicat. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Vraiment pas du tout. La situation échappait totalement au contrôle de l'informateur. Shizu-chan n'avait pas le droit d'être comme ça. Il devait être un monstre. Comme ça il resterait son monstre. Sa propriété, qu'il ne prêterait pas même si le blond voulait partir. Sa propriété, que personne ne voudrait lui prendre. Son regard se durcit alors reprenant la pointe de sadisme qui ne le quittait pas d'habitude.

« Bien puisque c'est réciproque alors on…

-Ne termine pas ta phrase Vermine. Je sais que tu vas dire un mensonge.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un animal. Quel instinct Shizu-chan.

-Ne pense pas qu'il n'y a que toi qui apprend.

-Et donc qu'allais-je dire puisque tu me connais si bien ?

-Qu'on ne devrait plus se voir.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, c'est le bon choix. On ne peut pas faire autrement.

-Te fou pas de moi, c'est pas ce que je veux !

-Et tu veux quoi Shizu-chan ? Non ne dit rien parce qu'aucun des suggestions que tu pourrais faire maintenant ne sera valide. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes tout sauf un couple ! »

Il se releva alors en riant, puis quitta la pièce, laissant l'autre totalement dépité dans le lit. Avait-il brisé un peu plus l'intéressant jouet qu'était Shizu-chan ? Possible. C'était ce qui était marrant après tout. Plus il serait brisé plus il n'aurait que lui à qui se raccrocher.

Le brun savourait cette petite victoire dans la salle de bain sous une bonne douche, bien méritée d'après lui. Il était sûr que l'autre était encore dans la chambre à ressasser les sombres pensées qu'il venait de lui susurrer. S'enfonçant encore plus dans la dépendance qu'il avait du brun. Parce que ce dernier savait que l'ancien barman n'était pas si fort que ça au final. Il pouvait même devenir fragile lorsqu'il savait comment s'y prendre. Cependant il restait toujours aussi imprévisible. Si bien qu'Izaya eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir de la compagnie.

« Si nous sommes pas en couple qu'est-ce qu'on est alors ? »

L'informateur sentit la tête de son amant s'enfouir dans son cou et il ne pu retenir un frisson que l'autre du ressentir. Ce qu'ils étaient ? C'était une bonne question à laquelle il n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse. Inconsciemment il se décala vers l'arrière pour se coller au corps du collecteur de dettes, qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Puis le blond releva un peu la tête pour venir lui mordiller l'oreille avant d'annoncer :

« Tu es tout aussi accroc que moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Certainement pas ! contra le propriétaire de l'appartement qui ne voulait absolument pas admettre sa défaite.

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi ton corps vient juste de se loger contre le mien ? Tu n'as qu'à me repousser si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. »

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre, non il ne voulait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que l'autre sache qu'il avait raison. D'ailleurs il ne pu s'empêcher de frémir lorsque l'autre lui lécha délicieusement la nuque. Shizu-chan et son instinct. Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Comment pouvait-il comprendre autant de chose avec son cerveau protozoaire ? C'était impossible !

« Si tu as tord que feras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai vraiment à m'en passer, en fait je pense pas que je te laisserai partir, avoua-t-il en le serrant un peu plus. Mais la question ne se pose même pas Vermine.

-Tu es convaincu de ce que tu dis, ah la Shizu-chan quel mauvais état d'esprit. »

Le brun secoua la tête et fini par se dégager des bras du l'ancien barman qui resta un moment inerte. Izaya ferma l'eau et voulu sortir de la cabine de douche mais il fut tiré en arrière par l'autre homme. Cependant ce dernier ne sembla pas tout maîtriser si bien qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux. Brun sur blond.

« Itaï ! A quoi tu joues Shizu-chan. Tu veux encore me tuer ?

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée enfoiré. Au moins t'arrêteras de te foutre de moi avec tes plans à la con !

-Que de vulgarité ! Franchement on ne t'a jamais apprit la politesse ? Tu es chez moi je te rappelle un peu de respect enfin. Tu n'as pas comprit que je t'ai repoussé en partant comme ça ? Il faut que je sois plus clair ? C'est vrai qu'avec un cerveau diminué comme le tient il faut que les choses soient dites claires et nettes pour que tu comprennes. Et bien c'est fi… »

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase l'autre avait étouffé ses paroles en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Izaya mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, puis se laissa finalement emporter par le moment. Il venait de perdre mais il aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard. Shizu-chan lui faisait clairement perdre ses esprits lorsqu'il était comme ça. C'était mauvais mais là il n'en avait en fait rien à faire. Ses mains passèrent dans les cheveux blond jouant paresseusement avec les mèches mouillées. Le froid n'arrivait même pas à l'atteindre grâce à la chaleur additive de l'ex barman. Il était bien, ce qui était rare lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Du moins dans la rue…

Shizuo accepta enfin de le relâcher. Ou du moins d'arrêter son activité du moment. Ses bras de desserrèrent pas leur prise et le regard chocolat restait fermement ancré dans celui de l'informateur. Ce qui en soit était largement assez pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« C'est quoi ? demanda finalement le blond après un petit silence.

-C'est… c'est fini, finit-il par dire plus ou moins sur de lui.

-Ca ne te servira à rien de fuir. On le sait tous les deux d'avance qu'aucun de nous ne tiendra. Alors ne fuis pas Izaya. »

Il avait fini sa phrase d'une voix rauque laissant transparaître des sentiments que le brun aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Il venait de ressentir toute la détresse du collecteur de dettes. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle était due au moins il la laissait paraître. De même il n'arrivait une nouvelle fois pas à repousser la tête qui venait de se poser contre son épaule. Malgré son apparente domination de la situation il était en fin de compte totalement soumis aux paroles de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikekuburo. Et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, au moins Shizuo ne savait pas à quel point cela l'affectait sinon il en aurait joué beaucoup plus tôt.

Izaya soupira alors un peu et posa sa main sur la tête blonde.

« Je ne fuirai pas Shizu-chan. »


End file.
